Henry
Henry is a Plegian dark mage from Fire Emblem: Awakening. A merry, masochisic magician, Henry makes his Clash debut in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance Henry is a jovial boy wearing a Plegian dark mage uniform. His hair is white, and he is usually accompanied by a murder of crows. He wears a cloak with the mark of Grima printed upon the collar. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Bolganone *Ruin *Mire *Rexcalibur Abilities *Casting/removing hexes and curses *Incredible pain tolerance *Skills: **Hex **Anathema **Lifetaker **Vengeance **Tomebreaker Personality Henry has a terrible understanding of morality. He is not immoral, but amoral; he is incapable of understanding the value of life. He has an intense love for blood and gore, and has a macabre obsession with death, contrasting with his cheerful, childlike personality. Henry loves to crack situational puns and jokes, and will do so even in the most inopportune situations. He obeys his superiors, but will not obey “stupid” orders (which would prompt him to murder his superiors). Henry may seem happy-go-lucky and completely oblivious on the outside, but his puns and jokes and smiling masks a wracking emotional pain. He wears this personality as armor against his sadness, and as a result, has in a weird way a sort of tenderness about him. He is capable of genuinely caring about people; perhaps it is pity, perhaps it is a desire for human companionship that he lacked early in his life, but whatever the case, Henry forms close bonds with whoever he considers a friend. He is obedient to those he loves, and although he has a shallow, innocent understanding of how to do things as a result of his upbringing, his intentions are genuine. Of course, if his friends were to be murdered, Henry would go on a bloody rampage, likely killing everything in sight… starting with the murderer. He will bleed for everything he cares about, and if you threaten that… he will make you bleed. Pre-Clash Biography When Henry was a child, his parents wanted nothing to do with him for unknown reasons, and had him sent to an elite magic school to get rid of him (in the Japanese version, he was sent to an orphanage). The institution that he was sent to was a cruel place, where they carried out painful punishments, where Henry likely endured great hardships, as he ended up becoming slow to feel any pain. Due to being neglected, Henry enjoyed being in the company of animals, who all seem to be attracted to him many times for some reason. As a child, he was particularly close to a wolf, but one day, when the wolf attempted to visit him, the wolf was killed by the villagers, and Henry found the wolf's body while surrounded by other villagers. This made Henry snap and slaughter everyone out of blind rage. Eventually, he grew into a powerful user of sorcery in Plegia, which earned him quite a reputation, even to Tharja, though Henry's identity was obscured to others due to always having a flock of crows around him. Henry had also befriended Mustafa and his family, where he would often times be invited over, where Henry would be given a bag of peaches by Mustafa, and that Henry reminded him of his son. Mustafa also wanted Henry to consider himself to be part of the family. Henry had also gotten to know Campari and Vasto, though for all of them, Henry never felt a true attachment as friends. When the war started between Ylisse and Plegia, Henry had learned about the assassination plot of Emmerynled by Validar. Feeling that such a thing would ruin some of the fun of war, Henry simply decided on a whim to inform Panne, a taguel, of the plot, which resulted in her making her way to Ylisstol to save Emmeryn to repay the debt of her tribe. Later on, after Emmeryn made her selfless sacrifice, and some Plegian soldiers began to defect but were stamped down, Henry later on defects himself, though not truly because of Emmeryn's sacrifice, and began attacking his former comrades while laughing maniacally during a battle against Chrom and his Shepherds. Afterwards, Henry later encountered "Marth", who had been holding off a large number of Plegian soldiers by herself, and began to assist her, giving her the help she needed to defeat her foes. After they were all killed, Henry informed Marth that there were even more enemies that would be heading towards Chrom and his group, but it was far too late for either of them to go and help them. Instead, Henry offered Marth a spell allow someone's voice to be heard by Chrom and the others without being there themselves. After deciding, Marth chose to have Chrom and the others hear the sickly Avatar's voice, where Avatar's words allowed Chrom and the others to gain the morale they needed to overcome their odds and defeat their enemies. Henry would not resurface for almost two years after the war with Plegia, and decided to join Chrom and the Shepherds after they were ambushed by a group of Risen sent by Validar. He arrived with a flock of crows, before revealing himself to the Exalt, and began to explain that they were in a trap. Despite being Plegian, Henry decided to join them and fight as their ally. While Chrom was suspicious at first, he decided to ultimately trust Henry to help deal with the Risen. Since then, Henry had remained in the army. Notable Actions Here you would list their accomplishments or notable doings within Dimensional Clash IX. If they have done nothing, leave this section blank. Relationships Sans Henry seems oblivious to the fact that Sans is wary of his blood-obsessed nature, and likes that Sans cracks puns as well. Sans finds it in his heart to trust that despite how violent he judged Henry to be, Henry was still a good kid. Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Fire Emblem Category:Plegians Category:Magicians Category:Chaotic Good Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Newcomers Category:Masochists Category:EropsToad Category:Dark Mages